


Junkyard-Siders

by KatlanaCross



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Angst, Drama, EastSider's AU, Eventual Fluff, Explicit Language, Falling Out of Love, Heartbreak, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character Moments, learning to love again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24417265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatlanaCross/pseuds/KatlanaCross
Summary: After a full night of partying, Mungojerrie is hit with a sudden realizationorMunkujerrie EastSider's au
Relationships: Alonzo/Munkustrap (Cats), Mungojerrie/Munkustrap (Cats), Rumpleteazer/Victoria (Cats)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter One: The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> So Monday my friend Phos (@SadPhos on twitter) and I were watching this show called EastSider's together and I got inspired to write this au after we finished season two! It's a good show and I really do recommend watching it, well at least season one because season two was a mess.
> 
> Anyways thank you so much to Phos for encouraging this au! <3 Ily and I can't thank you enough! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Sunlight shined into the small bedroom and landed on Mungojerrie, making the multicolored-furred tom toss in his sleep. He didn’t want to wake up, he wanted to wallow in his misery and ignore the situation as much as possible. If he didn’t face reality maybe the soul-crushing pain would go away. The fact was Munkustrap, his boyfriend of five years, cheated and he didn’t want to face that. He didn’t want to think about how the tom he loves so deeply hurt him in such a painful and intimate way. 

“Good morning.”

Speak of the devil. 

Mungojerrie turned to face his boyfriend. “Good morning.”

He looked down at Munkustrap who looked as beautiful as ever. His big pale blue eyes looked up at him with all the sparkles from the world in them and his grey fur was messy but in a perfect way. He was also shirtless showing off his toned chest. How dare Munkustrap look this beautiful when Mungojerrie is mad at him. Wait, is he mad? He can’t remember. 

“Do you remember what happened last night?” Munkustrap asked softly. 

The night before was such a blur. Every memory blended together in a drunken haze that it was hard to piece together what exactly happened. He remembers the two of them going to Tugger and Mistoffelees’ party with Rumpleteazer and Victoria, and he remembers getting shitfaced and making out with Munkustrap in a photo booth. Mungojerrie shook his head. “No, what happened?”

“You proclaimed that you hated me in front of everyone, then you ran away and hid from me behind a car.”

“I did?”

The grey-furred tom nodded. “And when we got home you made me sleep on the floor next to your vomit.”

Well, that explains why Munkustrap is on the floor. A feeling of patheticness washed over Mungojerrie as his boyfriend retold the events from the night before. Gotta hand it to Mungojerrie, he’s been running away from his problems since day one. It’s probably the only thing he’s good at. He groaned and burned his face into his pillow. “I made a fool of myself.”

Munkustrap snorted but didn’t say anything. He pushed his blanket to the side and stood up, heading towards the bathroom. He had a job at the local bar bussing tables and he didn’t want to be late. Mungojerrie waited until his boyfriend was out of sight to get out of bed. He wanted to be as far away as possible but at the same time, he just wanted to be close to him as if nothing ever happened. The more he thought about it the less real it felt. Munkustrap would never hurt him like, it just wasn’t in his nature. Munkustrap was loving and kind; being a cheater is uncharacteristic of him. Maybe it was Mungojerrie’s fault. Maybe he wasn’t giving Munkustrap everything he needed. Did he not love him enough? Did he not fuck him hard enough? What could be the reason? Mungojerrie put on his shirt then padded towards the kitchen. The thoughts of Munkustrap and the other man danced around in his head. Did he know every inch of the grey-furred tom’s body? Did he know what spot on his neck to kiss that makes him go wild? Mungojerrie can image him whining with every touch, his hips rocking with every movement. He can see the face Munkustrap makes when he cums and the way he ruts against him when doing so.

The multicolor-furred tom bit his lip and blinked away the tears that started to build. God, he’s pathetic. Mungojerrie knows he should be mad, but couldn’t bring himself to do it. He made himself a bowl of cereal then retreated to the living room couch. Normally he would have made Munkustrap a bowl as well but right now he just didn’t feel like it. Munkustrap walked into the room wearing his work uniform. It was a simple black button-down shirt with black jeans and a white ascot, and by god did he make it work. The grey-furred tom looked beautiful in just about anything which made it harder to ignore him. 

“I have a breakfast shift.” Munkustrap said rather dryly. 

“Are you actually going to work? Or are you going to go fuck what’s his face?” Mungojerrie shoved a spoon full of cereal into his mouth.

“Alonzo?”

“So that’s the name of the bitch you’ve been sticking your dick into.” A sudden burst of anger washed over him and he put the bowl. “Am I not enough for you? Is that why you ran off to fuck some other guy?! Do you even love me?” 

“Of course I love you.” Munkustrap walked over to Mungojerrie and grabbed his hands. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to-”

“Bullshit!” Mungojerrie spat. “I didn’t mean to cheat.” He made quotation marks with his fingers. “You don’t cheat on accident, Munkustrap!” The grey-furred tom’s name fell off his tongue as sharp as daggers. Munkustrap winced but didn’t say anything. He deserved every bit of the lashing Mungojerrie just gave him. If anything he’s going too easy on him. The multicolor-furred tom was right; you don’t cheat on accident.

“I’ll do anything to make this right.” Munkustrap said. “I promise.”

Mungojerrie turned to look at his boyfriend. “End it with him.”

“Alonzo?”

“Did you just name the cat we’re not keeping?” The multicolor-furred tom asked sarcastically.

“He’s still a cat, Jerrie.”

“I don’t care! Just get rid of him.”

“I will.” Munkustrap stood up and walked over to the coatrack, grabbing his coat and putting it on followed by his scarf. Mungojerrie walked over towards him, standing next to the door. “I’ll see you tonight?”

“See you tonight.” The grey-furred tom leaned in for a kiss, but Mungojerrie quickly dodged it. A look of hurt spread across Munkustrap’s face, but he didn’t say anything. He doesn’t deserve a goodbye kiss. Hell, he doesn’t deserve Mungojerrie’s compassion. If the multicolored-furred tom wasn’t so deathly afraid of being alone Munkustrap would be out on the streets by now. He gave his boyfriend one last look before walking out the door and leaving the apartment. Once Munkustrap was out of view, Mungojerrie ran to their bedroom and grabbed his phone. He unlocked it and clicked on Rumpleteazer, his twin sister’s number.

_To Rumpleteazer: Can you come over? We need to talk._

He didn’t want to be alone right now. Rumpleteazer texted him back immediately.

_To Mungojerrie: On my way!_

Mungojerrie sighed and slid down the wall. Tears pricked his eyes as he buried his face into his knees. He wasn’t going to cry; crying means Munkustrap wins and he can’t let him win. He just can’t.


	2. Chapter Two: The Many Lies of Munkustrap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm just dreaming!" Mungojerrie replied. "I'm going to wake up in Munkustrap's arms and he's going to kiss my nose like he does every morning."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize for this being coming out late. I originally planned for this to be released days after the first chapter but I got really busy. But today is my birthday and I can't think of a more perfect time to post this. Enjoy!

Rumpleteazer was at her twin brother’s apartment as soon as she got his text. She knows how he can be when he’s alone and now is not the time for a crisis. Besides she had some things she needed to talk about with him too. Victoria proposed to her last night, well maybe she can’t remember. The orange and white-furred queen knocked on the door which immediately opened to reveal Mungojerrie on the other side. He looked like shit. His fur was messy and knotted in some places, is face was red and puffy, and tears stained his cheeks. Rumpleteazer walked inside the apartment and closed the door, engulfing her twin into a hug. The multicolor-furred tom melted in his sister’s embrace and cried. Rumpleteazer stroked her twin’s hair and cooed softly, trying her best to comfort him. She still didn’t know why she was here, but if Mungojerrie was crying then it must be wrong. Mungojerrie hardly ever cries.

“Where’s Munkustrap?” She asked, looking around the room and not seeing the grey-furred tom anywhere. Upon hearing his boyfriend’s name the multicolor-furred tom began to cry louder. Something happened and Munkustrap had to be involved. 

“Munku, he...he…” Mungojerrie sobbed. “He cheated on me!”

A switch flipped in the orange and white-furred queen and her once calm demeanor changed into anger. She was seeing red and nothing else. Her possible problems with Victoria can wait, her twin was much more important. 

“He what?!” Rumpleteazer shouted, causing Mungojerrie to whimper and pull away. “Oh when I get my hands on him, he’s going to regret not keeping his cock in his-”

“Teazer!” The multicolor-furred tom whined.

“What? He hurt you! I’m going to break his face.” She threatened. “Where is he anyway?”

“Work.” 

Rumpleteazer snorted. “Is he actually there or is he out with whoever the fuck he’s been sticking his cock into?”

Mungojerrie paused. He wasn’t sure how to answer that question. There’s no way to know if Munkustrap went to work or if he went to see Alonzo. He has to trust him and that’s exactly the thing he can’t do. 

“I don’t know, I guess I just have to take his word for it.”

“And you trust him?”

“Fuck no.” 

Mungojerrie chuckled and wiped away his tears. This has to be a bad dream. Munkustrap would never do this to him, he loves him. 

“What’s so funny?” Rumpleteazer asked, puzzled by her twin‘s sudden burst of laughter. 

“I’m just dreaming!” Mungojerrie replied. “I’m going to wake up in Munkustrap’s arms and he’s going to kiss my nose like he does every morning.”

“Jerrie…” The orange and white-furred queen sighed. It hurt to see her brother like this and it hurts even more knowing she can’t do anything about it. Sure she can make Mungojerrie feel better and possibly make Munkustrap hurt, but it won’t undo the damage the grey-furred tom did. Mungojerrie’s face fell. “This isn’t a dream is it?”

Rumpleteazer shook her head. “No.”

The multicolor-furred tom sighed and flopped down on the couch. He didn’t want to think about his boyfriend any longer, he just wanted to curl up and disappear.

“So how was your morning?” Mungojerrie asked, quickly changing the topic. 

“Victoria possibly proposed last night.” Rumpleteazer bit her lip. 

“Oh, well that’s good!”

“Yeah, well I’m not ready for marriage.” She sat down next to her twin. “Jerrie, you know how I am when it comes to commitment. I run away faster than Wally West.”

“I know.” Mungojerrie hummed. “You love her don’t you?”

“To pieces.” She sighed as her twin put his head on her shoulder. “I’m just not ready to be a wife. I can’t cook for shit and I hate cleaning.” 

Mungojerrie laughed. “What are you going to do?”

“Let her down gently and explain I’m not ready.”

“That’s all you can do.” The multicolor-furred tom detached himself from his twin. “Where are my manners? Do you want something to drink?”

“Do you have coffee?”

“What kind of stupid question is that? Munkustrap hoards ice coffee like it’s gold.” He stood up and walked to the kitchen. 

Rumpleteazer laughed and followed her twin. Mungojerrie grabbed a couple of glasses out of the cabinet followed by a jug of cold brew coffee. It didn’t have any flavoring but hey, that’s what creamer is for. 

“Do you remember what happened at the party last night?” He asked as he filled the cups up with ice. 

“Tugger did body shots off Misto,” Rumpleteazer replied. “I think Etcetera and Plato got caught making out in the photo booth.”

“Things got that wild?” Mungojerrie poured the coffee into the glasses. “Any creamer?”

“A lot, is it vanilla?”

Mungojerrie nodded then grabbed the creamer from the fridge. “Is that all?”

“I think Carbuckety jumped into the pool from the roof. Sillabub also proclaimed her love for Electra.” 

“Damn all in one night?” Mungojerrie crooked an eyebrow. 

Rumpleteazer laughed. “It was the end of the world party! We all thought we were dying. Might as well live like it.” 

The multicolor-furred tom sighed then poured some creamer into the cups. The night before was a blur of drunken memories he needs to stitch together, but was too hurt to do it. He rather not remember the fun if it leads to heartbreak. Rumpleteazer gave her brother a sympathetic look before taking a drink of her coffee. “You know Jerrie you can always break things off.”

“I know, but I can’t lose him, Teazer. I love him.”

***

Munkustrap’s heart pounded in his chest as he walked up the steps towards Alonzo’s apartment. He doesn’t know why he’s so nervous, talking to the black and white-tom was as easy as cherry pie. Shouldn’t breaking things off be just as easy? Sure he liked him, Alonzo made him feel things he hasn’t felt in years. Deep down he knew it was wrong, but the thrill of it all made him feel alive again. Worst of all he knew that Mungojerrie had a fear of being alone and he took advantage of that. Apart of him knew that Mungojerrie would stay no matter what he did. It was a monstrous thought that filled him with guilt. He’s supposed to love the multicolored furred tom; you don’t purposefully hurt the people you love. 

Thinking of the past events made his head spin. Guilt ate away at his insides, but he tried his hardest to push it deep down where he didn’t have to see it. If he didn’t face his actions, maybe the consequences just disappear. Munkustrap took a deep breath then knocked on the door. 

“Coming!” Alonzo’s muffled voice said behind the door. The door opened to reveal the gorgeous tom he’s grown close to these past three months. Alonzo stood there shirtless and in plaid pajama pants, signaling the tom either just woke up or hasn’t changed yet. Judging by his messy fur he just woke up. The black and white-furred tom looked at Munkustrap and smiled. “Munk, what a lovely surprise. Come in.”

Munkustrap bit his lip. His tail hung low behind him as he walked into his lover’s apartment. Alonzo could tell something was wrong the moment he laid eyes on him and he knew exactly how to cheer him up. 

“Hey Alonzo, can we talk?” Munkustrap asked softly, trying to think of a way to break the bad news. He didn’t want to hurt the other person he claims to like. 

Alonzo pulled the grey-furred tom in for a kiss, deepening it on impact. Apart of him wanted to hear Munkustrap out and listen to what he had to say, while the other just wanted to make him happy. “Less talking, more kissing.”

Munkustrap kissed back, putting his hand on the black and white-furred tom’s waist. He reached for the scarf Munkustrap was wearing and pulled it off him, throwing it to the side. The grey-furred tom’s coat was next, followed by his ascot. Alonzo broke the kiss then pushed Munkustrap to the couch and climbed on top of him. The grey-furred tom looked up at him in awe. He wasn’t expecting this, if anything he was expecting Alonzo to offer him a drink and then they talk over cold leftovers. 

“We really need to talk.” Munkustrap said as the black and white-furred tom started to unbutton his shirt. Alonzo simply kissed him again. “Talk later, let me take care of you.”

Munkustrap wasn’t sure if he should let him continue or stop him. After all his and Alonzo’s relationship was purely sex. Alonzo began to kiss down Munkustrap’s neck, stopping to suck on his neck ever so lightly. The grey-furred tom let out a soft moan and bucked his hips. This was wrong and he knew it. He should stop and go back home to Mungojerrie. Alonzo ground his hips down and sucked harder on Munkustrap’s sweet spot, leaving a deep purple mark. He let out another moan and laced his fingers in Alonzo’s black and fur. What Mungojerrie doesn’t know can’t hurt him….right?

***

_I’m a horrible cat._ Munkustrap thought to himself as he stared at the ceiling. He shouldn’t have done that. He should have said no and went home. Guilt ate at him as he looked up at Alonzo who was all spread out naked on the couch. The couch wasn’t big enough for the two of them, but the grey-furred tom didn’t mind the floor. If anything the floor has been the only sense of familiarity he’s had these past few hours. 

“Do you want take out?” Alonzo asked, looking down at his lover. “I could doordash us something from Noodles and Company.”

“I’m a shitty cat.” Munkustrap replied rather abruptly. The black and white tom looked at him, but didn’t say anything. This was unusual for him, normally Munkustrap was all lovely afterward. Something must be up. 

“Since we fucked are you going to tell me what’s wrong?”

“Huh?”

“I’m not blind, Munk,” Alonzo said. “I can’t tell when something is wrong. When you first got here your tail hung low and now you’re acting all moody.” 

The grey-furred tom suddenly sat up. “I have to go.” He stood up and gathered his clothes, putting them on one by one. “I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have come here.” 

The black and white tom looked at him in utter confusion. This can’t be happening, this isn’t like Munkustrap at all. “Munk, is everything okay?”

Munkustrap looked at him and took a deep breath. “Alonzo, I’m sorry but it’s over.” And with that, he left his lover’s apartment. 

He had to tell Mungojerrie, he can’t lie to him anymore. He’s put his boyfriend through enough. Besides if he’s honest about it now it’ll hurt less. He doesn’t expect Mungojerrie to forgive him, not that he deserves forgiveness. He deserves to be thrown out into the street with the rest of the trash, but the multicolor furred tom wasn’t going to do that. He felt...guilty.

The walk back home drug on and on. Munkustrap’s thoughts were scrambled mess. Mungojerrie and Alonzo both occupied his mind at once and they just wouldn’t go away. The bad feelings ate him up inside, slowly gnawing away at him. He shouldn’t have gone to Alonzo’s, he should have gone straight home. He should be at home with Mungojerrie and doing everything he can do to fix this. But how? How can he fix something so broken when it’s his fault it broke in the first place. He didn’t deserve the multicolored furred tom; Mungojerrie is better off without him anyway. He can do better than Munkustrap and a part of him was terrified that he would admit that. The grey-furred tom shouldn’t be feeling sorry for himself, yet here he is. Walking home all alone after fucking Alonzo for the last time. Munkustrap would be lying if he said he wasn’t going to miss him. The black and white-furred tom was different: he was confident, fun, and wasn’t afraid to take charge. It was all the qualities he looked for in a tom yet he didn’t love him. Their relationship was physical and nothing more… it was better that way. 

Mungojerrie also has the same qualities, except he’s a ball of chaos and you never know what to expect. He loves him or at least he claims he does. Love is a strong word and he can’t figure out if that’s what he’s feeling or not. Maybe that’s what happened; he fell out of love with Mungojerrie. Even then that’s no excuse for what he did. Munkustrap took a deep breath before opening the door to his and multicolor furred-tom’s apartment. He was nervous to face his boyfriend. He wasn’t ready to hear what he would have to say or what he’ll do either. 

Munkustrap walked inside and saw Mungojerrie standing a few feet away from the door. His face was red and puffy and tears were rolling down his cheeks. A soft whimper left his lips as he looked at the grey-furred tom. Munkustrap’s heart dropped. It hurt to see him like this. Seeing Mungojerrie sad always broke him. Munkustrap dashed towards Mungojerrie and pulled him into a hug. Mungojerrie melted into his embrace and cried. The grey-furred tom combed his hand through the multicolor furred tom’s fur then kissed his forehead. He has to fix this. He will love him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter for more cats content! My twitter handle is @katlanacross


End file.
